


Their Mistake

by Aithilin, Wind_Ryder



Series: Something New [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Omega, M/M, M/M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Lestrade spend Sherlock's heat together while their partner, Victor, is out of the country. Sherlock becomes pregnant, and they decide not to tell Victor until he comes home. They don't realize that the shock might be a bit too much for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Mistake

The child was wanted. Of course it was. Even when Victor first stepped back into the flat and smelled the change in the air, he knew it was wanted. A part of him froze, recoiling in the natural instinct of rage that something had changed in _his_ omega while he’d been gone, but that part was overcome swiftly by the reminder that Sherlock had wanted this. He’d wanted it badly.

 

Victor hadn’t been there to help Sherlock through his heat, therefore…it was only natural that someone else filled the slot. He dragged his feet up the stairs, one step at a time, still trying to come to terms with the fact that everything was going to be different now. He wondered, once and only once, if Sherlock would send him away now that the dynamic between them was…altered.

 

He pressed open the door to Sherlock’s flat, and immediately caught sight of his (former?) lover at his desk. Lestrade was with him, not too far away, reading a newspaper on the sofa. Lestrade looked up when he walked in, Sherlock didn’t. The mixing smells and varied scents in the air were far more obvious here. Victor could practically taste the change now.

 

“Congratulations.” He told them both. He meant it. All the years Sherlock and him had been together had never yielded a child. Granted, Sherlock hadn’t wanted one then, but he’d been contemplating it for a while now. Victor couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit cuckolded by the whole experience. Only slightly. He wondered if he should go.

 

“Welcome back, lad.” Lestrade told him instead. It felt like a slap in the face, and Victor nodded. Sherlock still hadn’t acknowledged him yet, and Victor felt his hands squeeze into fists by his sides.

 

His instincts were telling him to tear Lestrade apart, claim Sherlock as his and reject the child entirely, or leave. Leaving was the safe option. He takes a step backwards, and Lestrade catches it. He’s on his feet before Victor can even attempt to rush back down the stairs, and yanked Victor to his chest with rough pull. Victor’s head was pressed roughly against Lestrade’s shoulder. For a moment, he didn’t know if he was pushing Lestrade away or gripping his body in return. All he knew was that his fingers were bunched up in Lestrade’s clothes and his mind was buzzing loudly.

 

“He’s _ours_.” Lestrade swore into Victor’s ear. “Yours, and mine, and Sherlock’s. Ours. Don’t you leave your son, Victor Trevor.”

 

“Son?” He breathed out the word, conjuring up a bizarre image of a baby with Sherlock’s curly hair, streaked grey, with a warrant card hanging from his neck.

 

“Come meet him.” Sherlock said. Victor picked up his head to look. Sherlock had stood up at some point, and was now standing only a foot or so away. He looked confused, as though he didn’t understand why Victor would be upset about any of this. The longer Victor hesitated, clinging to Lestrade instead of moving to touch his oldest friend, the more concerned Sherlock became. “Victor…please?”

 

It was all the motivation he needed. Victor drew back from Lestrade and brought his feet until he was inches away from Sherlock. He sank to his knees and slowly, in case Sherlock didn’t approve, lowered his head until it rested against Sherlock’s stomach. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He could smell the changes so much more intimately now. He could feel a prickle of electricity spark across his face, and he breathed in the wet and seismic smell of a child being formed. Not very bit, only weeks old-maybe a month at best. It was slightly tangy, though, and Victor knew enough from seeing previous pregnancies to know it meant a boy was most likely.

 

His eyes were watering before he realized, and he looked up at Sherlock almost breathlessly. “You’re going to be such a good parent, Bee.” He said, honestly. “Such a good parent.”

 

“So are you.” Sherlock told him, Lestrade echoing the sentiment. The older Alpha came around to Victor’s side and ran his fingers through Victor’s short hair.

 

“You’re staying with us. It’s _our_ son. Yours and mine, Sherlock’s and mine, Sherlock’s and yours. There’s no distinction, do you understand? We love you. _I_ love you.” Victor nodded his head helplessly, caught between both people he loved most in the world.

 

Sherlock gave Victor’s hair a slight pull, guiding him back to his feet. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips firmly against Victor’s, not allowing him even the slightest moment of doubt. Victor clung to Sherlock, opening his mouth wide and letting Sherlock press his tongue in, tasting and possessing and claiming as only Sherlock could.

 

Lestrade carefully leaned down, gently moving Victor’s collar aside so he could kiss his neck. He paused just long enough to realize that Victor’s bond mark had started to fade somewhat. He looked up sharply towards Victor’s face, but for once his young lover wasn’t paying attention. He was drowning in Sherlock’s affection, letting the Omega take and take, clinging desperately to his partner and paying little attention to what Lestrade was doing.

 

 _He’s afraid._ Lestrade realized, before he pressed his lips over the fading scar. He lapped at it, licking it and sucking at the puckered flesh until the skin turned rosy and bright. Victor was trembling underneath his lips, and Lestrade felt him press back into him.“ _Mine_.” He growled into Victor’s ear, coaxing the younger alpha to relax against him.

 

That night, they exchanged turns being taken and claimed. Sherlock and Lestrade worshipped every part of Victor’s body, pulling him back from the brink of despair and making it very clear that he was a part of this. He was not going to be abandoned. They were always going to be there for him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“We can’t do that again.” Lestrade told Sherlock firmly, hours later. Victor was asleep, pressed against both of them as though he could sink beneath their skin. He’d been more hesitant than ever before, and was still shaken badly by the scare.

 

He’d been convinced that they had gone on without him, had left him behind to focus only on themselves. They’d thought he’d be pleased when he came home, though looking back on it they could hardly believe the idea sounded right. Keeping Sherlock’s pregnancy from him had been a mistake. As had making that decision without him present.

 

Lestrade had felt sick the moment he’d seen the fear and rejection cross Victor’s face. He’d honestly thought he’d be left out of this arrangement, and that was not what they’d agreed on when they decided to give this a go. It was all or nothing. The three of them- or none of them. Victor may be the more transient member of their unit, but he was no less important than anyone else.

 

“No.” Sherlock agreed quietly. “No we can’t do this again.” His fingers danced over the line of honeybee tattoos that Victor had fluttering over his heart. “I…was wrong.” Sherlock squeezed his lips tightly together and ducked down to press his nose to the bond mark on Victor’s neck.

 

Both he and Lestrade had taken turns to re-establish the mark, refusing to let Victor continue to fall into a spiral of doubt and anxiety any longer. They’d made a mistake not having Victor there. They wouldn’t make it again.


End file.
